Last Resort
by DupeDupeDupe
Summary: Marissa, Bianca, At Night, Behind a Tree you take a guess...oh and if you guessed camping you...are...RIGHT Enjoy my story about people camping... sorry for reload I wanted to change some things
1. Lies

**DISCLAIMER:**

Amc has screwed me over before

Opening BAM but never closing the door

And Barf was a couple that resembled its name uhh it was okay, but kinda strange :)

I did like Breese, but it just wasn't the same

Just when I thought I'd never love it again

Here come MINX going hard for the win

**P.S. I don't own the characters**

Lies are often last resorts. They are the path through the woods when the main road is closed, the sucker punch when every other move has failed. They are not planned or plotted. They simply come when least expected, almost like an instinctive tool. But the sad truth about lies, though we often forget, is that you almost always know when you are about to tell them. There is an instant when you decide to be dishonest. Bianca had always been good about evading these moments. Well, up until now.

"I called, yesterday" Sienna said trying to sound casual. She had been on a business trip in Seattle for a week now and liked knowing what Bianca was doing while she was away.

"You did? I'm sorry. I-I turned my phone off last night."

"What were you doing last night?"

"I had a meeting with some potential donors for the Miranda Center. I guess I forgot to turn it back on afterwards…That's probably why I didn't answer," Bianca laughed trying to pull the conversation back to the phone.

"Oh okay, I just thought your yesterday was free and I have never known you to cut off your phone." Sienna countered

"Yeah, I know, the meeting was uh sudden, but it was really important so I turned off my phone. And since the girls were with Kendall, she could just call the office in case of an emergency."

"Okay…so you didn't look at you cell phone the rest of the day? Come on, you must have been occupied with something else." Challenged Sienna getting a strange feeling the brunette was leaving something out. She faked a light chuckle, trying to cover the intense worry that was filling her brain.

Bianca hesitated for a moment. She could tell her. She could explain how she hadn't even thought to turn her phone back on after the meeting. Or how she had gotten caught up in paperwork and simply lost track of time, but that wasn't the truth. Or at least the whole truth.

Yes, she could have cared less about her phone last night. And yes, she had been in her office at the Miranda Center last night, but no, she wasn't sorting through stacks of paperwork. She wasn't reading files for donors or planning fundraisers. In fact, she wasn't doing much work at all.

And suddenly, as she opened her mouth to speak, she realized that all the main roads were closed, all the other moves had failed, and there was no way out, no way except to lie.

"Well we're doing a lot of fundraisers this month and they needed all of it organized and you know how I like to finish what I start. So I made up mind to get it all done in one day and it just took a while that's all."

It was silent for a few moments as Sienna decided whether to except the excuse or question Bianca more. Something still didn't sit right, but before she could say anything Bianca had already explained how she needed to get ready for the day and how she'd call her later. And just like that the conversation was over and Sienna couldn't help feeling that something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.

"I need to get to Pine Valley, now."

/

Bianca was not a liar.

She just wasn't. After years of lying to herself and everybody else, when the truth finally came out, she felt no need to, anymore. No reason to deceive or trick. It seemed useless to her now. So she simply didn't do it. That was who she was, that was her definition. In some way, wherever else she lacked, this made up for. It was a piece of her. So now as she put her phone back on the bathroom counter, she could feel that part of her being slowly being ripped out.

"Marissa? She whispered as she tip-toed out of the bathroom and into the small bedroom of the apartment. She heard nothing but the covers rubbing together roughly then a yawn.

"Marissa?" she repeated wondering if she was awake yet.

There was no answer.

"Okay good. Now, where are my keys? Where are my keys? I need to get out of here," Bianca was panicking. She didn't want Marissa to wake up and want to discuss last night. She wanted to let it go, to not feel so damn guilty.

"Where the HELL are my keys?"

A tired yawn released from the redhead as she shifted in the bed. _No, please don't wake up. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Please go to sleep!_

"Bianca?" Marissa groaned rubbing her forehead in confusion. She winced slightly at the burst of light that invaded her eyelids.

"Hey!" The brunette said way too sprightly.

"Yeah, uhh hi…" Marissa muttered nervously, offering Bianca a limp smile.

"I have to go and pick up the girls from Kendall's so I'll uh talk to you later." She smiled slowly, inching toward the door.

"Uh wait, are we still meeting for lunch?" That wasn't the question Marissa wanted to ask.

"Of course." Bianca said her back to the redhead as she opened the door hurriedly.

"And uh Bianca," Marissa said her hand still pressed against her forehead.

" Yeah?"

"We're going to talk about this."


	2. Mistakes

I love you guys… Fiercely…*kisses*

**Present**

"It's lunch with Marissa. What's your problem? Just go inside, sit down, and pretend like nothing happened." Bianca had been standing outside Krystal's for 10 minutes now contemplating whether or not to go in. Why was it so hard? It every time she even attempted to go near the door, something stopped her. Maybe it was fear or guilt. Maybe it was shame. Or maybe it was something different all together.

/

"Where is she?" Marissa thought to herself, looking down at her watch for the forth time this afternoon. She had been staring at intently at Krystal's menu really for no purpose at all but to pass time. She certainly knew everything that on it seeing the redhead had been there so many times. She knew what she was going to order: a burger and fries with chili on the side. But for some reason, she thought staring at the menu would help her stall till Bianca showed up. It wasn't working at the least; in fact, Marissa had become even more irritated. It probably was her just her nerves. Bianca was only 10 minutes late. Or maybe it was just her impatience kicking in. The redhead blew out a tiny puff of air then closed her eyes, growing sick of the menu.

**Last Night**

"Hey, no more work. No more files, no more of this, stuff," Marissa said lifting up a tan folder and making a face.

Bianca laughed. She loved those faces. Marissa had no idea how cute looked when she made them.

"You're coming with me tonight."

"I have so much stuff to-"

"Not do till tomorrow, come on, please." Marissa batted her eyelashes, showing off her best puppy dog face. Bianca giggled at how persistent the woman was.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

The shorter one bowed her head in a mock misery, letting out a low whine. Bianca almost burst into laughter when Marissa's face reappeared with a stretched, melodramatic frown.

"Okay, but just so you know, you're breaking my heart."

Bianca maneuvered from behind her desk and walked toward the redhead.

"I'm sorry." She giggled, pulling the petite lady into a tight embrace. "I just really have to finish this work." They separated slowly as Marissa turned to leave.

"I still wanna hang out with you," the redhead sighed turning around to catch a glimpse of Bianca once more.

"I wanna hang out with you too, but -"

"I know, work."

Bianca thought for a second, feeling a little saddened by her friend's departure.

"Uh wait Marissa."

"Hmhm?" the redhead hummed, turning around quickly.

"Why don't you just stay here…"

**Present**

Bianca straightened herself out, plastering a smile on before she entered. The last thing she needed was Marissa to see how nervous she was.

"Hey you." The chatter in the restaurant came to a sudden stop as she spoke, almost like fate himself wanted Marissa to hear. The redhead opened her eyes and turned to the brunette. She was beautiful as always. It was the type of beauty that made you stop and stare for a moment.

"Hi." The redhead's voice was cracking a little as she waved the taller woman over.

Bianca obliged her invitation not really feeling she had a choice on the matter. "So did you order already or- "

"Bianca," Marissa interrupted sensing how nervous the brunette was. It was obvious she would have to address the problem.

"We have to talk about last night."

"I know, we will…eventually talk about it." 

Marissa giggled a bit at how fidgety the brunette was; she could understand why, but it still was really comforting to know she wasn't in this alone. What had happened last night was something neither of them expected. And for Marissa, how she felt after it surprised her even more.

"I think we kinda have to talk about it now."

"What's there to talk about? We went to your hotel, we watched a movie, we went to sleep. Story over."

"Um I think you're missing a little bit in between.

Bianca finally looked up at Marissa, seeing her amused countenance.

"You think is funny don't you," She laughed a little at herself. This was Marissa, this was her best friend. What was she nervous about?

"Yeah a little bit," The redhead laughed, moving a strand of hair from Bianca's face. The warmth of her hand caught the brunette by surprise causing her to shiver at contact. Marissa seemed not to notice and simply began talking again. "I just wanted to say that last night was-"

"A mistake," Bianca sighed pretty sure of what Marissa would say next.

"A-"

"Very big mistake. We were both kind of out of it that night and I don't know why I did that-"

"Kissed me?" 

"Yeah, that. You are my friend and that's all I want-"

"But I kissed you bac-"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I just hope we can put it behind us and forget it ever happened." Bianca was just babbling now, desperately trying to drop this topic as quickly as possible.

Marissa frowned slightly, adverting her eyes from the brunette. It was obvious Bianca regretted last night, but Marissa didn't. Yeah, it scared her having this feeling; this attraction toward her best friend, but what scared her even more was the thought that she was in this thing alone. That Bianca didn't feel what she did. So the only thing the lawyer could do was run. Run away from every feeling, every emotion, and for once, think her way out of this. Find the logic in the turmoil of emotions. It was either that or get hurt again. It was either that or do what she had done so many times with JR; love someone who didn't love her back.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right. I, I couldn't agree more. It was a… a huge mistake."

Bianca felt her heart break a little. It wasn't that she expected anything; she knew Marissa was straight from the beginning. She knew how this whole dance and twirl went and she knew that it usually ended with her heart being shattered into a million pieces. No if anything she wouldn't go through this heartbreak again. Bianca would rather be pushed off a cliff, a second time, than go through that horrible misery.

**Last night**

"You know what I don't get…"

"No, tell me," the brunette yawned

"Why you just didn't come with me in the first place, instead of making me beg you?"

" Cause, I didn't want you to think I was easy," Bianca laughed eyeing the redhead humorously who smiled broadly back. "Plus, I actually did have work to do at the Miranda Center."

"You didn't do anything-"

"Yeah that's because you are a huge distraction."

"Am I?" Marissa giggled, feigning a look of innocence.

Bianca laughed at how flirty this conversation had become. Was she the only one who noticed?

"Where are we going anyway?" she said changing the subject.

"It's a surprise!"

"How am I supposed to drive if I don't know where we're going?"

"I told you to let me drive." Marissa retorted, smiling at the frustrated brunette.

"Not in my car and you didn't bring yours. I mean who walks 4 blocks when they have a lexus in the driveway."

"I don't like that car-"

"I know but still."

"JR bought me that car…" Marissa glared in silence for a moment, then turned and spoke again. "Anyway I don't mind walking 4 blocks. Wait, what do you mean 'Not in your car'?"

Bianca laughed loudly, trying hard not to take her eyes from the road. "YOU, Marissa, ARE THE WORST DRIVER EVER."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

The redhead pouted , reclining back in the passenger seat.

"Okay whatever. Have it your way. I will just tell you the directions."

/

The hallway had become replete with laughter as the two women wobbled up to the hotel room, stopping every few seconds to hold their aching stomachs.

"Karaoke, wow, Marissa. Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime." The redhead sighed pulling out her keycard. "Just promise me that it won't be long till we do this again."

"I promise." vowed the brunette trying to catch her breath. "Alright, well, I'll see you tommor-"

"Woah, wait!" Marissa said, gently tugging Bianca back to the entrance of the door, "where are you going?"

"Home?" Bianca cocked one eyebrow confused.

"No, no, no. You're staying here with me tonight."

The taller one's eye squinted a bit. What was Marissa saying?

"I mean," a blush engulfed the redhead's face, "I mean you said that the girls are staying at Kendall's for the night, right?"

"Ummhmm,"

"And AJ is with JR for the weekend so I just thought that we could hang out tonight.

"You wanna have a slumber party?" Bianca giggled at the awkwardness of the moment.

"Well, not as juvenile as you put it. I mean, we'll only braid each other's hair if you want to." Marissa laughed lightly.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay…You're not gonna fight me on this, not gonna tell me how much work you have to do…Nothing?

"Well I do have a lot of work now that you mentioned-"

"No! no" 

"Okay then, let's get this sleepover started." Bianca cheered, walking into Marissa's room. She wasn't worried. What could go wrong?


	3. Cheat

"It isn't suspicion… no it's… it's more concern. See I don't doubt her, I mean I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. I just can't help but feel like something's bad happened. You know?"

The man next to Sienna nodded, feeling a bit bombarded by the black-haired female. He had been on a plane with women like her before. Women who strongly resembled his wife, in that, they felt the need to share all their most intimate details with complete strangers.

"I'm sorry. I must come off like a psycho or something. I really didn't mean to push all of this on you, I just feel so stuck. Like she's put this wall up and I have no idea how to get it down. I mean, I understand why she put it up. You see, she just went through a divorce and-"

_She isn't going to stop is she? She's going to keep yapping on like this for the rest of the flight. Oh heavenly father, why do you hate me so?_

" And the worst part is she just runs to her best friend whenever she's in trouble like I'm not even an option. I'm her girlfriend for Christ sake. She's supposed to run to me for help, but nope. Straight to that little red-headed tramp. 'Marissa's so smart. Marissa's so pretty," Sienna mimicked sardonically, "I hate her. I just want her to go away and leave me and Bianca alone."

"Wait, she just runs to the best friend for what ever! Does she even try to ask you first?" The man had figured the lady would talk anyway, whether he was listening or not, so what the heck. It wasn't like he was going to sleep, anyway. There were too many problems running through his head at once: his divorce, his kid, and the uncomfortable moment when you walk in on your pool boy and your wife and wonder, "did he even clean my pool?" In a way, it was kinda nice to hear someone else had problems too.

"Well, I don't think she knows she does it. I think she is just so use to Marissa being her rock that she forgets that I'm here for her too."

"Yeah I know what you mean. My wife did the same thing with the pool boy. In fact that's why we're getting a divorce."

"No, but Bianca isn't anything like that." Sienna frowned at the thought of her beloved anywhere near Marissa.

The man smiled widely seeing a piece of himself in Sienna "Come on…everyone's like that. Everyone at some point has thought about it…"

"No you can think and never do. Until you cross the line, it doesn't count."

"But the thought is what triggers the action." Sienna stared at the chubby man for a moment. He looked tired and stressed but somehow still utterly convincing. "The question is how long Bianca has been thinking about it. It seems to me like she and this Marissa woman have been close for awhile now. Maybe, there's more to it than just friendship."

Sienna stared for a second, trying to appease the discomforting thoughts that were suddenly running through her mind

"I could be wrong though," the man seeing how hurt the woman was," My wife could just be a whore who likes pool boys and Bianca could be totally and completely faithful to you. But…all I'm saying is don't ignore the obvious. If she acts like she wants Marissa, she probably does, and if the chance were to arise, it wouldn't matter if she is 'that' kind of person or not."

Sienna glanced over to the man, catching his eyes. She could tell he had lived through the madness and had come out thoroughly damaged and that all he wanted was to help.

"Thank you." Was the last thing she said the whole trip there, the rest of the time was used for planning. Marissa had to get as far away from Bianca as possible, and Sienna was going to make sure she did.

I


	4. Surprise

**Okay guys, I'm sorry about the fake update. That was not my fault…Okay yeah… it was kinda my fault, but I really am sorry for it. I tried to edit the first chapter of this story and what can I say…shit happens. Anyway, as most of you know, this story hasn't been updated in a while. The reason why is because I've been more focused on my other story (**sorry**). So what made me come back? Well, I got this review alert on my email (**Which I hardly check by the way**) from **_.o_** and It was all like **"probably one of the most enticing fics i've read...how come u haven't continued? :( hope u decide to ASAP!" **and I was all like ***swoon*** So being the comment whore I am, I decided to update…so here it is. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The plane was landing, its wheels gracefully gliding against the black cement, reminding Sienna that after this, there was no turning back, reality would be closer than ever. She sighed, sinking further down into her rather soft airplane seat.

The only funny part about this whole thing was that she had sworn she'd never be _this girl_ again. The one with open arms and an unshielded heart. Fighting for the moon when the best she'd ever get were the stars. Oh but she couldn't help it. There was just something about Bianca. She was just so real and true. The honesty in her eyes, the sincerity in her voice. She was sure Bianca was different than the others; she was sure Bianca was worth fighting for.

So as the plane sluggishly came to its halt, all of the worry that had filled the black-haired woman seemed to dissipate. Bianca was what she wanted, so Bianca was what she would have.

"Hey?" a tender voice penetrated her thoughts

She turned quickly only to see the man, who had so generously let her cry on his shoulder, wearing a sympathetic smile.

"I-I just wanted to say I really hope you figure out your situation."

Sienna smiled, touched by his empathy. "Thank you…for everything really. You are the kindest stranger I've ever met…and if this isn't crossing the line, your wife is a complete idiot for cheating."

His face twisted with gratitude and humor "I know."

"And as for my situation…I'll be fine."

He threw her a satisfied glance. "I'm really happy to hear that."

**/**

_Riingg…Riingg...click_

"Hello," Bianca groaned, not thinking to look at the caller id.

"H-Hey,"

Suddenly, Bianca felt the largest lump in the world start to grow in her throat. "Sienna…Hey."

"Why don't you sound happy to hear from me?"

The brunette swallowed hard, trying desperately to put her thoughts together. "What? No, I was just surprised."

"Why…were you expecting someone else?" Sienna listened carefully. Bianca's breathing got harder.

"No! It's just you usually call me later in the day, so I was surprised."

"Was it a good surprise?" Sienna smiled. She liked hearing Bianca's voice, even when it was drenched with worry.

"Definitely," The brunette started to calm. She was being irrational. Sienna didn't know about her little…mistake. Bianca suddenly felt her gut tighten and her stomach start to fill with butterflies. She had to tell Sienna sooner or later. She couldn't keep lying to her like this… But she still had time…Sienna was still in Seattle and Bianca would never tell her about this whole _thing _over the phone. The brunette let out a relieved sigh as a silky voice filled her ear.

"Well, you know, I'm full of good surprises."

"Really," Bianca smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Like what?" She replied in an incredulous tone.

"Well for one I'm a master at scrabble,"

"Hmmhmm,"

"I've been told I'm extremely good in bed."

"I could have guessed that," the brunette said lowly.

"Really? I thought you would want to find out for sure." Sienna voice became a seductive whisper.

"Oh I do… but you're 3,000 miles away."

"And that brings me to my final surprise…I decided to cut the trip early."

"What?" Bianca cringed.

"Yeah, I missed you too much…and they didn't really need me. So I told I asked my boss if I could get some work done here and let Phil take my place."

"Phil just agreed."

"Yea…I don't think he knows what a lesbian is because obviously he thinks me and him are an option."

Bianca giggled nervously.

"So now I'm 5 minutes away from visiting my extremely hot girlfriend at work."

"You're that close."

"Yep, babe. Aren't you lucky," Sienna sighed, now certain Bianca was up to something, "See you when I get there."

"Okay,"

_Click_

Bianca felt a storm of emotions start grow in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready yet…she didn't even know how to explain what happened with Marissa to herself. How was she going to explain it to Sienna. She grimaced.

_Oh shit._


	5. Frisking Each Other Isn't Normal

**Hey guys, I was thinking about how I never update this story. And then I updated it. Thanks for the reviews. I read them, and I felt like a penis for just stopping this story, so here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sienna rested her forehead gently against the cold metal of her phone. She could almost feel Bianca's anxiety radiating from the other line, her pulse racing, her heart pounding. Sienna sighed, leaning back against the door of the taxi. She trusted Bianca; she really did. But Marissa was like her Achilles' heel, her soft spot. All that little redhead had to do was bat her eyelashes and Bianca would come running after her.<p>

"Just my luck," Sienna chuckled humorlessly to herself. She was desperately trying to stifle the thoughts running through her head, the ones doubting Bianca. After all, it was just speculation, just her heart deluding her mind. All those petty insecurities projecting themselves onto Bianca. Or at least that's how her therapist would put it. Either way, she had no real reason to be disappointed…and yet she was.

And yet, every time she thought about Bianca she couldn't help imagining Marissa's hands all over her, poking and prodding, running over the land Sienna had already marked hers. And of all the scenarios her brain had conveniently conjured up, not one depicted Bianca turning the redhead away and choosing Sienna.

Not one.

* * *

><p>"Sienna, something happened while you were away," Bianca practiced, "It isn't a big deal. I'm not even sure exactly the extent of what happened but…I ended up in Marissa's bed."<p>

Bianca laid her head resignedly on the cool wood of her desk. That explanation sounded stupid even to her, but what else was she going to say? _Sorry Sienna, I didn't know frisking each other wasn't normal best friend behavior._

Bianca laughed at her own hopelessness. She never thought she'd be on the other end of this cheating thing, but here she was.

Sienna was the victim, and she was the scum.

Who would have thought?

_Knock. Knock._

Her office door opened slowly as Bianca held her breath in anticipation.

"Hey," an unsure voice reverberated off the room's walls, making it louder than it really was, "I-I know we talked earlier, but I," The redhead paused seemingly building up her courage before stepping further into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. "I feel like we didn't say everything that needed to be said. At least not on my part."

Bianca, who had just let out a breath of relief, felt her stomach get knotted up all over again. She watched intently as the redhead drew her bottom lip between her teeth and shuffled from one foot to the other. She was nervous and under any other circumstance, Bianca would have found have found Marissa's state adorable. But now, all it did was make her more worried.

"Last night was unexpected," the shorter woman started, " We both had a little to drink-"

"A lot."

The redhead laughed, "Okay, we had a moderate amount to drink, but that's not the point. The point is last night was-"

"Last night was what?" An inquisitive voice rang from behind Marissa, causing her to stumble further into the room.

Bianca who had been completely engrossed in what Marissa was about to say, turned to see Sienna standing, a purse dangling from one hand, and a smile gracing her lips.

The redhead sucked in a breath, before almost imperceptibly scooting closer to Bianca.

"H-hey honey," Bianca moved from behind the desk and went in to hug Sienna before the black-haired woman pulled her face down for a suffocating kiss. Her soft lips pressed themselves possessively against Bianca's, her tongue poking at the brunette's lips before pushing it forcibly in between them. One hand gripped gently at the taller woman's brown locks as the other skimmed down to the exposed skin of her arm.

Bianca, surprised at first by the sudden aggression, started to clumsily catch up with Sienna's movements. Marissa, seemingly forgotten, instinctively looked away, her fingers fiddling with the strap of her purse.

Bianca pulled back, grabbing the wrists of her lover to stop the smaller woman from lunging at her again.

"Woah," the brunette said breathlessly, "not that I'm complaining or anything, but where did that come from?"

"Well, I missed you. Seattle is a long way away you know." Sienna smirked; glancing over to the freckled face woman huddled up in the corner of the room. She couldn't even look at them, all that confidence she had mustered up earlier was completely drained. "Don't tell me you didn't miss too Bianca?"

"What? N-no! Of course I did." Bianca stuttered, planting a gentle kiss on Sienna's lips.

Marissa, who was still fidgeting with the strap of her purse, looked up, wanting to regain some semblance of composure. For some odd reason, Marissa felt an unexplainable urge to push Sienna out of one of Bianca's office windows. She fought it, of course, bit her tongue, and tried to make conversation with this woman, who, to be honest, she never really liked.

"Sienna, welcome back. I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

"Well, I just couldn't stay away from Bianca too long. You of all people would understand that." Sienna chuckled, smiling nonchalantly while Marissa was starting to look a lot like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, I just mean you and Bianca are so close. You probably couldn't go a day without seeing each other."

Bianca and Marissa simultaneously let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well, she is my best friend," the petite woman smiled at Bianca, causing the brunette to smile back shyly, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Oh yes, anyone could see that," Sienna feigned a smile before taking Bianca's hand in hers, "so honey, what were you girls talking about before I came in?"

"W-what?"

"You two were talking before I came in. What about?"  
>" Uh w-well Marissa was uh, she was just um, you kno-"<p>

Bianca's ramblings were cut off by Marissa's calm voice that she managed even though her stomach was churning. "Nothing important. I just wanted to make sure Bianca was still on for our plans tonight, but since you're back, I guess they can wait. I would hate to intrude on you two lovebirds."

The redhead almost gritted her teeth, but luckily she caught herself.

"Oh that's very nice of you Marissa, but I heard you say something about last night." Sienna smiled teasingly, "What? Did you two go out last night? Girls' night on the town?"

"Uh yeah." Bianca answered before thinking.

"Oh, I thought you were working all last night?"

Bianca faltered as her pulse raced. Luckily Marissa stepped in, calm and collected.

"She was, but I came by and decided to help her out. Though I'm not going to lie, I wasn't much help," the redhead feigned a smile, "Spent most of the night distracting her. I mean, I wouldn't call that a 'girls' night out' exactly but," the redhead shrugged nonchalantly, "I had fun."

"A lot of fun." Marissa smirked, her eyes darting quickly to Bianca before they settled back on Sienna.

"Oh really, tell me about it." Sienna replied.

"Oh I'd love t-"

Bianca cut off the petite woman who had lost herself for a moment. But who could blame her really, when Sienna was clutching to Bianca's hand like a lost child and basically burrowing into the brunette's side. It was gross, revolting, and really starting to piss Marissa off.

"But sadly, she can't. You were just leaving Marissa, weren't you?" Bianca cut in, desperately trying to get Marissa to stop talking. She felt like the hole she had dug herself was slowly getting deeper, and with every word, she was starting to wonder if she'd ever get out.

_So this is why I shouldn't tell lies_

"Actually I wasn-" Marissa stopped when she saw the pleading look in Bianca's eyes. "Oh you know what, look at the time, you're right. I have to get going"

The redhead smiled tentatively at Bianca before nodding quickly at Sienna, and walking toward the door. "You two have fun." She said tersely, speeding out of the office.


	6. Heck Of A Hickey

**I read the comments and they came in faster than they usually do. They made me smile guys. You people are my people seriously, I love you. So much. Anyways read the chapter, enjoy it, and leave a review if you want I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life or anything...I'll love you whether you review or not. Even though if you don't review I have no idea who you are. Speaking of having no idea who you are. Guests, I can't tell if you're the same person and I should just address you as Guest or if you peeps are two different people with the same name. Okay that was a random input but seriously. Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So…are you going to tell me?"<p>

Sienna smirked once at the closing office door. She was glad Marissa was out of the way for now, but still, something about her sudden departure made Sienna uneasy, made her remember why she had even come back earlier at all. She turned on her heel, staying calm even as her mind manufactured only the worst possibilities.

"Tell you what?"

"What you and Marissa did last night, of course," the black-haired woman answered before smoothly gliding over to perch herself on the edge of Bianca's desk, "Come on, I know you guys spent most of the time in your office, but she seemed like she had fun."

Bianca tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it came out as more of a nervous twitch. It was much easier twisting the truth when Sienna wasn't staring at her. But this was a good thing. Bianca didn't want to twist the truth anymore. She wanted to be truthful and get this burden off her back. She turned before she caught her lover's wandering eyes. Those little black orbs were roaming up the length of her body, unabashedly tracing every curve of the brunette's body. Bianca gulped, fidgeting a little under the blatant scrutiny, but soon found her voice.

"Sienna, there's something I need to tell you."

The shorter woman ignored Bianca's statement completely, continuing in her examination of her girlfriend, only now her eyes seemed to be focused on one place. Bianca's neck. She pushed herself off the edge of the desk as elegantly as possible and walked over to Bianca, almost transfixed.

"Sienna, are you listening to me? Seriously, this is important, and-"

The brunette was cut off with the wave of a perfectly manicured hand. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." Sienna inquired simply, puling Bianca's collar down gently and fingering a purplish blotch on Bianca's collarbone. It was relatively difficult to see to someone who wasn't paying much attention. It was fairly small and low, easily covered up by the brunette's shirt collar. The only thing that gave it away was that at some point between when Sienna arrived here and now, something had happened to pull the collar down enough so that the blemish was revealed. Probably, the impromptu make-out session or the nervous twitching Bianca had been doing since Sienna walked through the door. Either way, it was visible now, and Sienna could feel all that doubt in her mind multiplying.

"What?" Bianca pulled away quickly from Sienna touch, quickly moving to her purse and pulling out a compact make-up mirror. She held the mirror out, slowly analyzing the mark on her neck.  
>"Oh god," she whispered under her breath, only loud enough for her ears to catch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<strong>

"What!" Marissa exclaimed, feigning a pained expression, "You told me your favorite color was blue. Now it's chestnut. Chestnut? How do you get from blue to that anyway?"

The brunette laughed at shorter woman, taking another sip from her almost empty glass of wine. She wasn't sure how it was happening, but every time she thought her glass was empty, it would magically refill itself. She wasn't sure how many refills it had taken her to make this observation, but it wasn't nearly enough to make her forget why she had realized chestnut was her favorite color.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" the redhead inquired disbelievingly.

"I don't know, maybe I just changed it. People do that you know, just decide they like different things. There doesn't always have to be a reason behind it."

The shorter woman laughed, closing her eyes and sinking back into the couch. "Ah, but you're not most people, my friend. Bianca Montgomery does not just simply decide to do something. There has to be a reason."

The brunette smiled, placing her wine glass back on the metal end table before relaxing into the couch. "You know me too well."

"Ha, that's where you're wrong. I could never know too much about you." The redhead turned toward Bianca, eyes still closed as a goofy grin stretched across her face. The words were said so nonchalantly, like they were basic knowledge Bianca should already know. It felt different hearing compliments from Marissa. It was just the way the redhead would say them like they weren't made to impress Bianca or appease her, like they were just common truths she had happened to point out.

Bianca looked over at her best friend, sighing contently before shifting closer. A little orange strand of her hair had fallen across the petite woman's face and Bianca softly, almost instinctively, reached over and tucked it gently behind the redhead's ear. Almost instantly, the smaller woman's heavy eyelids flew open wide, revealing a pair of beautiful eyes, ones that Bianca had come to adore. They sparkled in the dim light of the room, dots of yellow lining the edges as the usually green eyes became a beautiful mix of gold and…

"Chestnut," Bianca muttered, her heart oddly calm as her long fingers moved from the strand of red hair to delicately run across Marissa's cheek. The redhead shivered, her eyes locked on Bianca's. The taller woman didn't really know what was causing her to be so affectionate all of a sudden. Maybe it was that magically refilling wineglass or the exhaustion skewing her judgment.

Or maybe just maybe, it was that underlying desire Bianca had always had around Marissa simply coming to the surface.

"Chestnut?" the freckled face woman whispered back, breathless for some reason unknown to her then.

"Your eyes," Bianca started again, her thumb steadily stroking Marissa's cheek, "they turn chestnut when you're calm. It's the first quirk I noticed about their color…It's beautiful." Bianca smiled, sliding over closer. If she hadn't been so lost in those swirling brown orbs, maybe she would have cared that her forehead was almost resting against Marissa's.

"Every time I see that color, it reminds me of you," Bianca's eyes closed and she could feel Marissa's cool breath beating against her lips, "That's why it's my favorite."

She let out a small chuckle, her thumb gliding across the redhead's cheek slower now. "I guess I love being reminded of you."

The redhead didn't verbally respond, just moved her pale hand up to lie against Bianca's cheek, her thumb lightly redrawing the lines of her lips. She breathed in. The brunette's breath smelled liked red wine and mints, and Marissa caught herself wondering if she'd taste like that too.

The redhead couldn't seem to control herself anymore; her head was shifting closer, their noses grazing at the tips. The only thing that seemed to be clear in her mind was that she wanted more of Bianca. More of her touch. More of her air. More of her everything.

And that's all it took, all it took to turn wanting into a burning desire. Her lips moved forward closing the distance between them and Bianca's.

Sparks.

It was cliché and irrational, but completely suited for the sensation Bianca felt erupted in her stomach and shimming up her spine. Her body was moving of its own accord now, back arching as she struggled to get closer. The hand that was so delicately stroking Marissa's cheek was now fitted into the curve of her neck, pulling her in.

Tongues were slipping and sliding over one another, tasting and tangling as moans of pleasure got lost in their movements. Bianca didn't have to time to rethink her actions, and if she did she wouldn't want to. All she wanted was Marissa.

The redhead's hand had slipped down from Bianca's face to run over the fabric clinging to Bianca's stomach before slipping under it to caress the soft skin underneath.

One hand moved down to cup the redhead's bottom, pulling her onto Bianca's lap with a surprising amount of strength. The redhead quickly straddled the taller woman, her mouth never leaving Bianca's lips as her hand was caressing up and down the brunette's abdomen.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Marissa's breathless whisper made Bianca groan in anticipation and her body buzz with passion. The redhead pulled away from the kiss but quickly latched onto Bianca's collarbone. Kissing and sucking the skin until Bianca's hips unconsciously bucked up in arousal. When the smaller woman lifted her head, she couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine at the look of lust and something else she couldn't quite place darkening Bianca's eyes.

Before she could contemplate it anymore, Marissa was pulled in and kissed, a tongue slipping into her mouth and skillfully finding her own. Soft hands glided down her sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Everything was happening so fast, and neither of them wanted to stop

* * *

><p>How had she not remembered that? Bianca felt her heart racing from the memory and her lips tingling as if Marissa's were still there.<p>

"Oh god, Oh god," she whispered quietly at the mirror, the purple spot clashing terribly with her tan skin. Bianca would have wondered how she missed something like that if she didn't already know.

She had woken up in bed with her best friend, lied to her girlfriend about her infidelity, raced home and gotten ready for work in ten minutes flat. The last thing on her mind was checking to see if there were any unaccounted for blemishes on her skin. She turned around, her mouth suddenly dry as Sienna waited patiently for her to explain.

"This is what I was trying to tell you Sienna," Bianca croaked, her eyes planted on the floor, "Something happened between me and Marissa last night."


	7. Fix It

**I'm posting this and it's short so forgive for that :(. But the last ones were kind of longer for me soooo cut me some slack. And uh I keep seeing these random lines on my story and I'm not sure if it's me hallucinating or just the computer messing up. So if you see lines just ignore them except for the one that matter...you know like the one under this **

* * *

><p>Marissa scurried out of Bianca's office, chastising herself the whole way. This was one of those rare times when she wished she had a car and not that 'I'm sorry I keep cheating on you' Lexus that was sitting in her driveway. But a real one, one that hissed and sputtered when you started it up, that grumbled down the street, and screeched around turns. That popped and crackled in the summer heat, and garbled against the winter air. She wanted a car that was so loud and obnoxiously crude that all those horrid thoughts pulling and tugging at her brain would get lost in its sounds.<p>

That's probably one of the things she missed most from her pre-Pine Valley days. There was always some sound, some problem, some superficial issue that took priority over her feelings back then. She never truly handled her emotions because she never had time to. Here, in this land of constant chaos, there is nothing but feelings. She felt everything. Every thought. Every touch. Every pounding of her heart.

And it was confusing. And it exhausting. And it hurt like hell.

Bianca was standing there with Sienna, her girlfriend, trying to explain something that never should have happened. Marissa was never supposed to be that person, that woman who destroyed relationships. She had always seen Annie as the evil one, the homewrecker who couldn't keep herself from hacking another notch in her belt of Chandler men.

But now she was in Annie's shoes. She had felt the temptation, the pull drawing her to Bianca. It was irresistible, overwhelming, completely consuming, and she, Marissa Tasker was no match.

* * *

><p>"Something just happened or you let something happen?"<p>

Sienna's voice was flat, knowing, and surprisingly calm. She was not looking at Bianca though, partly because she didn't think she could bare that pitying look in the brunette's eyes and partly for the fear that the observant woman might see a crack in her mask.

"I-I messed up, baby."

Sienna flinched at the term of endearment; it felt so out of place falling from the taller woman's lips, like they had been shoved out of her throat, like they just didn't belong.

"What exactly did you do?"

Bianca stood still for a second, rubbing a nervous hand against her neck. "Marissa and I were at my office like I told you. And then…well uh she convinced me to go out to karaoke, and Sienna, God, you have to believe me. None of this was supposed to happen. We got back to her place and she asked me to stay over as friends only. I swear to you we both had no intentions-"

"It doesn't matter. You lied to me Bianca."

The brunette paused for a second, her eyes wide with concern and sincerity. Bianca and Sienna had been together for months now. It was a sort of comfort between them, a connection and now all of that security they found in one another had been destroyed.

"You told me you had turned your phone off for a meeting. That was a lie. You told me you were working all yesterday. That was a lie," Sienna pulled her dark brown eyes up to meet Bianca's in a pitiful gaze, "You told me that you cared about me. Was that a lie too? Was all this crap we've been doing for five months some sick ploy to get Marissa's attention? Oh my god, I should have known."

The shorter woman gestured her hand furiously between Bianca and herself as the other ran angrily through her hair. That cool exterior breaking for a minute.

"No Sienna stop! I care about you and what we have. These five months have been so important to me, I made a mistake, baby. I made a huge mistake, and I'm so sorry."

The taller woman grabbed Sienna's wrist softly but firmly pulling the smaller woman in and wrapping her arms around her. She tried her best not to remember how closely this resembled her previous break-ups. The one big difference being, of course, in this situation, she was the problem.

Bianca felt Sienna begin to tremble in her arms. She wasn't hugging her back, but she wasn't pushing her back either. Suddenly, the brunette felt something wet begin to drip on her shoulder. Sienna was crying, weeping, and the taller woman couldn't remember a time when she had seen the woman so weak. In fact, Bianca had never really seen the woman vulnerable ever; she was always so calm and collected that part of Bianca thought Sienna was just created without certain emotions. One of those emotions being sadness.

"I want to fix it. Tell me how to fix it." Bianca whispered soothingly in Sienna's ear stroking her back comfortingly.

Sienna pulled back a little bit from the taller woman's embrace and looked her determinedly in the eyes.

"Stop seeing Marissa."


	8. Manipulating Reality

**Hi guys...this is short but so am I so it's okay. **

* * *

><p>Bianca's eyes widened in shock as she pulled away from Sienna.<p>

"Y-you want me to do what?"

Sienna folded her arms across her chest, looking the taller woman firmly in the eyes.

"Stop. Seeing. Marissa."

Bianca moved further away from Sienna, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. She didn't exactly expect Sienna to be filled with joy at the prospect of her and Marissa basically jumping each other's bones while she was gone, but still, the idea of not talking to Marissa…well it was unfathomable. It was like asking Bianca to grab the moon or wrangle the stars. And Bianca realized that it shouldn't have been this way, that she shouldn't have been so fiercely dependent on her best friend.

But she was.

And the idea of not talking to Marissa, of not hearing her laugh or feeling her touch, never again seeing those beautiful green eyes turn to gorgeous chestnut was simply impossible.

"Sienna, I-I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I mean, you told me not to lie anymore, and honestly, if I stood here and told you I would never spend time would Marissa anymore, I would be lying," Bianca paused, trying to make her words come out less condemning, "She's my best friend."

"No! A best friend isn't supposed to try to seduce you. A best friend doesn't try to get in between your relationships. And best friends sure as hell don't do whatever you two did last night. So please," Sienna stopped for a second, trying to pull back some of the calm composure she had before, "Stop preaching that 'best friend' crap to me."

"I just can't. I want to tell you I can. I want to make up for this, but I- me and Marissa we've…we've just been through so much together. I can't let that go…"

Sienna lifted her arms and then let them fall exhaustedly to her sides.

"Well Bianca, it's me or her. I'm not going to be the alternative anymore. You have to chose."

Marissa had spent these last few hours, trying to clear her head. She had already made it to the office to get little to no work done before deciding she just wanted to go home and sleep. She was sure all these thoughts would somehow make their way into her dreams, but at least then, it would all just be her imagination.

Her mind manipulating reality. Even if she was unconscious, it was, in a way, still under her control. Unlike reality, where she had no say in anything.

The redhead sighed and began, making her way home. It had been hours since she had left Bianca standing guiltily in front of Sienna, her brunette hair pushed nervously aside as her eyes flitted between the floor and her girlfriend. It was a frightening sight, seeing the fearless Bianca terrified. But Marissa understood. This was all new for Bianca, new terrain, new test. It was like putting a fish in the desert and telling it to breathe air.

By the time Marissa had made it home, she had thought herself into exhaustion. She opened the door to her apartment, her keys jingling against the lock. She walked in, throwing her keys on the side table before she turned around to close the door.

"Well at least I get to sleep-"

"Hi Marissa." A voice called out from behind her.


	9. Supernovas and Fireworks

**I feel like I deserved to be punished. Yell at me, Threaten me, Wish nothing but black licorice and bad internet connections on me for the rest of my days. I seriously deserve it *Walks to the corner of shame* Forgive this chapter my beautiful babies, I wrote this at 10:00...I love you all. I hope you still love me. I was in an emotional state when writing this. I'll probably regret it next chapter. But whatevs.**

* * *

><p>Marissa's arms and chest tensed while her legs cowardly tumbled forward in surprise. She had to catch herself on the edge of the door just to keep from falling over. There was a laugh or an attempt at a laugh, and then a voice.<p>

"Aw honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Raspy and warm and Marissa's fists unclenched almost instantly at the sound. She turned, running her hands along the imaginary wrinkles of her shirt and avoiding eye contact with Bianca

"Bianca…what are you…I mean how did things go? I was going to call but I-"

"It's-It's okay Marissa."

"I know but I-"

"Marissa it's okay, I know."

"But I-"

"I know."

Her voice was gentle and tired but firm nonetheless, and Marissa reasoned that when Bianca wanted to talk about Sienna and last night and the rest of the world, she would. But right now she didn't, and that was fine. The redhead looked up and immediately those sweet, brown eyes caught hers, a little dull and a little teary and Marissa could have melted at the sight. She'd seen Bianca cry before, over Reese, in fear, in frustration. But these tears, they weren't bubbling up in an angry fit or a lovesick venting session. They were just there, faint and soft and exhausted.

Like giving up.

Like surrender.

"Bianc-"

"No." Her voice was firm again, and her head was shaking and so were her hands. She let out a long, determined breath before loosening her grip on her purse letting it fall, forgotten to the floor.

"What are yo-"

"No, just le-let me do this before I lose the nerve." And then she was moving, her face a mixture of soft and tough, of love and heartache. She was breaking into a million pieces and learning how to rebuild herself all at once. Maybe not exactly the same as before. Maybe a little better.

"Bianca I'm sorr-"

"I know."

Bianca was in front of Bianca in a matter of second, so close their breaths mingled and their chests rose and fell at the same rate.

"Marissa, I _know_."

Her lanky fingers brushed the edge of Marissa's chin, skimming and skipping like the redhead's skin was too hot to hold. The tall, lanky woman moved her mouth again, but nothing came out or at least nothing Marissa could hear over the pounding of her own heart. Just movements, just long, drawn-out movements and catching of eyes and rising of chests and more soft fingers running over her cheeks

and hair

and lips

And Marissa was sure if her body could act of its own volition, it would be crying right now.

_Just kiss me_

_Just kiss me_

_Just kiss me_

_Just kiss me_

_Kiss. Me._

And then Bianca does. And the stars are falling from the sky and turning into supernovas behind her eyelids. She can see every color in the world right now and somehow they all look a lot like happiness. They all look like joy. They all look like Bianca.

and she wonders if this is how it would have felt the first time they kissed had alcohol not been flowing through their veins, making supernovas into fireworks, star dust into ash, love into...

_Love?_

Bianca pulled back panting, and Marissa sucked in air so quickly her mouth became dry. They were both breathing in each other's air which was wildly uncomfortable in other circumstance or with any other person, but right now, it was perfect.

Marissa moved her hands which were involuntarily gripping her waist and rested one gently on the Bianca's cheek. Both of the redhead's eyes were still closed, like opening them would break the spell and the world would find its way back in.

"She told me," Bianca breaths were still coming out heavy and labored and they tasted sweet, "She told me I couldn't see you. She told me I couldn't, that it was you or her, that this was it," Bianca ran her thumb lightly against Marissa's parted lips, watching the redhead's eyes flutter but stay closed, "And I thought about my life before I met you. I thought about Reese, and I thought about Maggie, and I-I thought about my life without them, after them,"

Bianca pushed Marissa's disheveled hair back and leaned in to kiss her forehead. It was odd; Marissa was having trouble remembering any of those people. They all seemed like another world ago; Sienna, Reese, Maggie just distant blurs form another lifetime.

"I was fine, maybe a little heartbroken. Maybe a little bruised. Maybe even a little scared, but I was-I was fine after awhile. I survived. Marissa…I tried…I tried to think about my life without you, without your smile, without your laugh, and I-I don't think I could survive. I don't think I could live with that."

Marissa opened her eyes and caught Bianca's, fierce and passionate and radiating with something Marissa had never seen. It was like love but a little bit rougher, a little bit sweeter.

"I don't think I could live without you."


End file.
